


dreamteam nsfw one-shots

by zzjoon



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, NSFW, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:13:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27954440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zzjoon/pseuds/zzjoon
Summary: nsfw smut shots for dreamnotfound and poly dreamteam. read first chapter plsplspls.lowercase intended. will add more tags for each chapter.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 35
Kudos: 117





	dreamteam nsfw one-shots

**Author's Note:**

> hi hi hi ahhh im so excited. 
> 
> (if any cc involved in this fic explicitly states that they are uncomfortable with this i will take it down/private it.)

alright so. 

i’ve been wanting to try to start writing detailed smut for a while now, so i made this account for that exact purpose. i also wanna try to broaden my horizon when it comes to writing certain kinks/fetishes. please please leave extremely detailed requests or even just small nsfw prompts you would like me to do, and ill try to do them asap:). it would mean the world to me !!

things i will do:

\- anything that isnt non-con, incest, pedophilia or beastiality!  
\- dont be afraid to comment unusual kinks or fetishes like omorashi or somnophilia or anything like that, im open to practically anything.

also make sure to tell me who plays what role in the request. just a quick heads up, im more experienced with writing bottom/sub george but again, im here to strengthen my writing skills so go for it and request whatever! 

love u guys, cant wait to read your requests and prompts.<3

kudos are greatly appreciated.


End file.
